


Your Dad! No Your Dad!

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Minor Character Death, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: A, should have been simple, mission goes horribly wrong; but who's to blame? "Your dad is dead if we get out of here Shino!" "My father! I think you mean your father!"
Kudos: 6





	Your Dad! No Your Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: First attempt at a pure fight story! Wish me luck! I also just like the idea of Shikamaru and Shino bitching at each other on a mission xD
> 
> Warnings: Violence. Swearing. Minor Character Death.

"Your dad is _dead_ if we get out of here Shino!"

 _"My_ father?! I think you mean _your_ father!" Shino yelled, actually _yelled_ at him, if that wasn't an indication that they were gonna die he didn't know what was.

"No; _your_ dad!" Shikamaru yelled back and he could see the angry gritting of teeth Shino did in reply since he had had to abandon his coats earlier considering the fact they had been set on fire.

"What did _my_ father do?" Shino threw back jumping to be on a lower broken wall as they continued to run for their lives. " _Your_ father said the hideout was supposed to be empty. _Your_ father indicated the back door was the easiest and quickest location to the Lord's valuables."

"Yea on _your_ dad's information!" Shikamaru wrapped a paper bomb around a kunai and threw it wildly behind them, ignoring the stabbing pain from his cut open arm; a second later he heard a cry so clearly, he'd at least wounded somebody. "Clearly the information my dad had was terrible! Your dad bit this one big time!"

The mission was supposed to be easy; with two high level Jonin to look after them how could it not? They were barely even supposed to do anything. Shibi Aburame would collect information on the gang, their whereabouts and their hideout, Shikaku Nara would formulate a plan of attack where the two Jonin would lure the bandits away; leaving Shino and Shikamaru to rush in and get back the stolen treasures.

So imagine their surprise when the hideout was in fact swarming with, no less than fifteen Jonin level bandits, who had the ability to suppress their chakra and no treasure in sight; they were outnumbered and out gunned and had had to make a break for it.

A bomb exploded somewhere to Shino's right and Shikamaru cursed.

They had learned early on the entire gang's weapon of choice was anything that exploded.

They had managed, in their wild loops around the bandit's compound, to take out a few of them but they were running out of chakra and patience and weapons. Shino had already lost quite a few bugs protecting the both of them from bomb explosions and falling debris and Shikamaru had just thrown his last kunai; not to mention they were both covered in, thankfully small injuries, but covered nonetheless. They were going to have to start fighting outside their usual.

"And where the hell where you?!" Shikamaru threw Shino's way as he quick stepped to duck down behind a half standing wall, Shino doing the same across what used to be a hallway. Shikamaru pulled the wire from the coil by his teeth before throwing the coil Shino's way. A second later the bandit that had been on their tail lost his footing on the wire from their hasty trap before Shino slapped a poison filled paper bomb on the man's arm killing him almost instantly. One more down; they started sprinting again.

"What do you mean 'where was I'?" Shino demanded throwing the wire coil back to the Nara.

"You didn't even _check_ the hideout before we entered! What kind of information gatherer are you?!"

"I wasn't _supposed_ to _need_ to," Shino reminded him fiercely and Shikamaru didn't want to admit he had a point. "Your father's information was supposed to be _accurate_. I was under the impression _your father_ was some kind of genius."

"And as _I_ said!" Shikamaru yelled throwing some light grenades behind them that he used to create a shadow to quickly grab and slam two of the bandit's heads into a wall. "The information he had was crap! How do you suppose he make an _accurate_ plan on _wrong_ information?!"

They skidded to a halt as three appeared in front of them. Shino crouched for his bugs to disperse in a low sweep as Shikamaru placed his hand on Shino's back to throw a kick to one of the bandit's heads. Shikamaru managed to knock him to the ground and quickly pulled a strangle jutsu as he held him down with a knee to the back. He heard the cries of the other two bandits that Shino had just taken care of.

"More are coming from our left," Shino told him and so they bolted right.

"How did your dad get it _this_ wrong?!" Shikamaru yelled. "And where _are_ they?!"

"Perhaps there were more than we expected," Shino said as they started wall running the multi-storey building dead ahead instead of changing direction. "And they are engaged fighting others."

"Gee; _if only_ we knew how many there were _before time_ huh?"

"If that is another _slight_ at my father's abilities-"

Four of them had started following them up the wall.

"Then who the hell else am I supposed to be mad at?!"

Shikamaru flicked at one of the clips holding the scroll pouches on his Chunnin jacket open before flicking out a scroll to release two large Exploding Sphere's, the bandits didn't have the time or ability to move out of the way before the devices made contact and exploded right in front of them; kunai and the giant metal casing they were in went shooting of violently. Shikamaru saw one bandit get a kunai right in the jugular and another was thrown off the wall completely by a large section of the metal casing.

"And _I_ said-" Shino continued even as he surrounded them in a swarm, protecting them from the blast before he could pull the two of them through an open window.

They collapsed on the floor from the sudden stop and smoke inhalation.

"-that my father would not make a mistake like that."

Shikamaru didn't comment, just grunted as they both sluggishly made to stand. He stood but then found himself stumbling to the wall at the sudden pain shooting through his ankle.

"What happened?" Shino asked coming to his side.

"Think I busted my ankle." He hissed out through his teeth as a reply.

"Can you walk?"

At that moment there was a large bang that came from one of the rooms on a lower floor of the building they were in; Shikamaru's Exploding Spheres must have alerted the remaining gang members to their location and they were starting to search the building.

"Do I have a choice?"

They bolted in the opposite direction of the sound and found themselves in a large hall; a second later there was an explosion that destroyed the far end of the halls floor and two of the gang members crawled up through the newly made hole.

There was two of them; one each.

They charged and Shino threw himself to the left while Shikamaru ran straight at his target to gain speed with the intention of sliding and grabbing his leg to trip him up; if he got him on the ground he could use gravity not strength.

It nearly worked; he tripped him up yes but he didn't fall, only stumbled and threw a back kick at Shikamaru with such force he slammed into the wall behind him.

He ducked and rolled to avoid the fist aimed at his head, so the gang member punched the brick instead and he heard him released a wail.

Glancing out of the corner of his eye to check on his teammate he saw Shino's attacker get a hold of his left wrist and slam it violently into the wall making Shino let out a silent yell of pain.

Shikamaru, using the very last of his chakra made a thin shadow, like a whip, that ripped the arm holding Shino's wrist against the wall away; his teammate taking the advantage to shove his knee into his attacker's stomach.

Unfortunately his own attacker took advantage of his momentary distraction and punched him in the lip.

"Ach!" Shikamaru yelled stumbling backwards, his lip definitely split at the impact.

He swung his leg out in a roundhouse kick on instinct and caught the gang member in the side making him miss step.

The next second, when he regained his own footing, he found Shino had Shikamaru's attacker in a rear body lock giving Shikamaru free rein to deliver blow after blow to his face, stomach and head.

The man was unconscious but he punched him one more time just to make sure before Shino dropped him like a bag of bricks onto the floor.

Quickly confirming Shino's attacker was also out for the count Shikamaru allowed himself to double over for a second and grip his ankle; poking it slightly to try to find out if it was fractured or only sprained.

Shikamaru looked up to find Shino digging the heels of his hands into his forehead, his face scrunched up in pain.

"You alright?"

Before Shino could answer, a blast came from outside and Shikamaru gritted his teeth; that must be their leader.

"Leader's outside," he told the Aburame half panting.

"Yes," Shino replied shaking his head out before standing tall.

The Nara knew he didn't have enough chakra for even a wall run. "Stairs?"

"Stairs."

Four flights of stairs later and Shikamaru's lungs and ankle were really starting to ache.

Outside, they entered a large flat courtyard of sorts, and there stood the leader, sword in hand looking proud and strong and as big as a building; the man must have been at least eight foot tall.

By Shikamaru's calculations this was the only one of these basterds left, he wiped his bleeding lip. He tried to roll out his ankle, yeap, definitely broken.

"Do you have any chakra left?"

He saw Shino holding his wrist breathing as heavy as he was; it was probably fractured from being slammed into the brick from their previous fight. "No; I don't."

So the pain in Shino's head earlier might have been a symptom of chakra depletion.

"Perfect," he spat out some blood. "Pure taijutsu it is then."

He tapped his weapon pouch hoping for a miracle but found only a single shuriken. He took it out, turning it over in his fingers a few times before rolling out his stiff shoulders.

"You ready for this?" Both him and Shino were long range fighters by trade; taijutsu, not backed up by ninjutsu, not being either of their true strengths.

"Yes."

No he wasn't, neither of them was but he threw the shuriken anyway.

The bandit's sword started glowing a dark, angry, red and if Shikamaru had the energy to spare he would have sighed. He had a _glowing_ _sword_ ; of course he had a glowing sword; nothing else was going their way today.

The bandit pointed the sword in their direction and a single violent blast exploded out the tip and both leaf shinobi flung themselves to the side to avoid being incinerated on contact. Shikamaru swung his head round; whatever that blast was made of it had taken out a large portion of solid brick wall where his head used to be.

A glowing sword that _shot fire_ and _exploded_ apparently, if Shino and Shikamaru were gonna get out of this they needed to get that sword away from him.

"I'll go low you go high!" He yelled to Shino before sprinting at the leader in a wide curve; Shino mimicking his movements on the other side of the enemy.

Shikamaru dived again to avoid another fire blast from the sword; with his focus on him Shino was able to get behind him.

The leader turned on Shino when the bug user was close but Shikamaru put on burst of speed and low spun kicked at the leaders ankles; the force throwing his aim off and allowing Shino to, practically climb, the leader and slam both his elbows into his skull.

The leader twitched violently and Shikamaru was able to use that, combined with a violent twist on his sword holding wrist, to get to sword free and on the ground.

Shino was thrown and landed with a thump behind him and Shikamaru ducked to avoid a swipe at his head.

Swinging the top half of his body around to get as much force as possible Shikamaru elbowed the leader in the stomach which knocked him off balance just enough for Shino to grab a hold of the abandoned sword and stab him in the side with it; the Nara grabbed the hilt as well and both leaf shinobi _pushed_ until the blade came out the other side of the man's ribs.

When they ripped the sword out they were both doused in his blood as the man dropped dead at their feet; the smell made the lazy genius retch slightly.

Shino dropped the sword and Shikamaru took a few uneven steps away from the body.

The Nara closed his eyes and leaned his hands on his knees to gulp in air and try to will away the pain in his head, from his own chakra depletion, and ankle; their job wasn't done yet because they still had to find-

"Father," Shikamaru heard Shino say sounding both surprised and relieved so he looked up to see both their fathers looking roughed up themselves. No where near as roughed up as they were but they had definitely seen combat.

"Are you two okay?" Shikamaru asked and both Shibi and Shikaku nodded.

"What about you two?" His father looked him over looking afraid of his answer.

"The blood's not ours, it's his." Shikamaru nodded to the leader they had killed only a moment ago.

Suddenly all the rage he felt from earlier, now that he knew his dad and Shibi were unharmed, came back to him full force.

"What the hell happened? There was no treasure and the place was swarming with enemies!"

Shibi and Shikaku looked at each other and he could hear Shino let out an annoyed sound.

"Father; what are you not telling us?"

"Just tell us whose _damn_ fault it was," Shikamaru added bluntly.

"I believe I gave my report to Shikaku prematurely," Shibi answered sounding more ashamed than he had ever heard an Aburame sound. "I should have scouted the area again before reporting to him; I can only apologise."

Shikamaru heard Shino take a step to be closer to his side.

"Father you-" Shino sounded dumbstruck. "-you _didn't_ do a _second check_? You let me and Shikamaru go into enemy territory and you _didn't check twice_?"

Shikamaru didn't want to be right, what he had been yelling at Shino throughout this entire ordeal, that it _had_ to have been the elder Aburame's fault, because _his_ father would never-

"His information sounded _off_ to me," Shikaku confirmed; before pulling his own ashamed face, putting Shikamaru on guard. "So, I took it and made an estimated assumption on the location of the jewels and security timetable."

Shikamaru blinked stupidly; was his hearing going or did his father just-

"You guessed."

"I made an estimated-"

"You _guessed_."

Shikamaru was so mad he could feel his hands shake.

"You both messed up; you _both_ nearly got us _killed_." Shikamaru took his hands off his knees to stand tall and _glare_ at the two Jonin before throwing his head round to Shino who looked just as angry. "Shino they both messed up."

"So I heard."

Shino and Shikamaru looked at each other for a second of silence before turning back to their father's and punching them square in the jaw.

Shibi only took a few steps back to balance himself and cradle his jaw but Shikaku fell to the ground, mostly under the weight of his own guilt because he didn't even bother to try to stop his fall.

"You guys can get the jewels yourselves," Shikamaru spat. "I'm sure you two _geniuses_ can figure it out."

Shikamaru started, nearly stomping, away from the two Jonin as Shino followed.

"Fathers suck."

"Yes, right now I quite agree."

Shikamaru threw his arm around Shino's shoulders and he felt the bug user wrap his own arm around his waist.

"I'm glad you're on my side Shino. Let's go home; come on, I'll buy you dinner."

"You are also an invaluable teammate; so only if you let me buy the dessert and drinks."

The Nara smirked.

"Sounds good to me Shino."

He felt another twinge in his swollen ankle and looked down to find Shino's wrist had turned an interesting shade of purple.

"Hospital first," Shikamaru corrected. "Then dinner."

He saw Shino scrunch up his nose. "And maybe a bath; dried blood does not smell good."

"Hospital, bath house then dinner?"

"A fantastic plan as always Shikamaru."

Two days later The Hokage summoned both Shikamaru and Shino to his office and Shikamaru had a sinking feeling it wasn't good news, Shino seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"You don't suppose our fathers submitted insubordination reports against us, do you?"

"I hope not," Shikamaru sighed running a hand over his ponytail in frustration. "After what they did to us? Surely the Hokage would be on our side?"

When they were in front of the Hokage, who looking sterner than he had ever seen, with both their fathers standing to the side he really started to panic.

They didn't _actually_ submit official reports against them, did they?

When the Hokage smiled it only confused the younger Nara more.

"Congratulations you two!" He took a second to beam at each of the heirs in turn before continuing. "You passed the test."

Shikamaru took a second to run his hands over his face and groan, if he hadn't been so angry back at the bandit's compound, he would have seen it.

"Of course, it was a test," he looked up to see his father smirking at him. "You guys would never have messed up on purpose."

"But a test for what?" Shino asked.

"The first test to become a Jonin of course!" Kakashi revealed looking far too happy. "That was Jonin level combat you guys were in! And according to your fathers reports you handled it marvellously, with, and I quote 'impeccable teamwork'!"

Shikamaru groaned again; being a Chunnin was enough work.

The brightside? At least his father wasn't any more of an idiot than he was before. Still a drunken, nap-at-important-times idiot but not a get-your-teammates-killed idiot.

When the two Aburame's and two Nara's left the office Shikaku smacked a firm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry we couldn't tell you but that would kind of ruin the test; and you weren't gonna die! We had faith!" The elder Nara let out a bark of laughter.

Shikamaru merely glared at his father, before turning to Shino.

"Punch him, seriously, you'll be doing me a favour."

He saw Shino's lips twitch upwards from just under the lip of his coat.


End file.
